Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {3} \\ {4} & {2} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {2} & {-1} \\ {0} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{-2} & {3}+{0} \\ {4}+{2} & {2}+{-1} \\ {3}+{0} & {2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {6} & {1} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$